1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to machines that reward a student for correct answers, and specifically to a machine that dispenses a tangible reward, when activated by an electrical signal from a computer.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Most machines used in education to motivate student learning, by rewarding the student for correct answers, are machines that provide only intangible rewards. And I am not aware of any machine, heretofore, that not only dispenses a tangible reward, but also allows a student the added fun of being able to interact with a computer, while in pursuit of the reward.